A Simple Question I Asked
by ForsakenOn
Summary: A short fiction of Aragorn and Legolas. Set at the beginning of TTT where Legolas asked Aragorn a simple question. warning: SLASH! AL


Title: A Simple Question I Asked.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.J.R Tolkien's masterpieces. Sadly….

Warnings! : This is a short fic that contains mild slashes, which is m/m relationship and it's going to be A/L. If it bothers you, please do not read. This fic is set at the beginning of TTT. Legolas and Aragorn have already proclaimed their love for each other. =)

************************************************************************

A Simple Question I Asked.

Legolas stared at the fire before him, pondering the thoughts that have been bothering him for days now. He knew this is no time to be pondering these small things. He knew that when every time he is thinking of this, his friends are in greater danger. But still, these small things meant a lot to him and it bothered him till no end.

Finally, Legolas broke the stare at the fire and sighed. He leaned at the cave wall and closed his eyes for a moment. He was supposed to be on watch, not thinking of these irrelevant thoughts.

Opposite Legolas laid the sleeping form of Gimli the dwarf. While on his other side, laid a certain ranger. The fellowship has broken. Now they were in their pursuit to rescue they're friends, Merry and Pippin who had been caught by orcs. They had chosen a cave to rest for the night and to shelter from the rain.

But Legolas did not know that the certain ranger was actually not asleep. He had his eyes fixed on the troubled elf all night. Then he rose, and went over to the Legolas. He put his hand on elf's shoulder.

"Aragorn…"Legolas turned to face the ranger. "You should take your rest."

Aragorn didn't say anything. He just sat beside Legolas and slid his arms around Legolas' waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies touched. They sat in peace for a moment, Aragorn softly stroking his elf's blonde hair, until Legolas decided to break the silence.

"Aragorn, what do I mean to you?"

The man looked at his prince and frowned. But he knew if Legolas asked him a question, he'd have a good reason why. He thought for a moment before answering the question.

"You mean everything to me. You mean more than life itself. And I love you more than anything I can possibly love in this Middle-Earth. Without you, I'm incomplete. Without you, I'm not myself." Aragorn answered honestly.

All Legolas could do was to smile, before Aragorn asked, "Why do you asked?"

"Well…." Legolas' face flustered. He didn't know whether was it appropriate to voice out his thoughts or not. But he didn't want Aragorn to think that he is doubting their love either.

"You are…a soon to be king. And I am but a mere elf, I don't think I deserve you, or your love." he said softly. Legolas tried to divert his gaze to somewhere else instead of Aragorn's eyes.

Aragorn looked at his elven lover in astonish before sighing. So this is what that has been bothering Legolas for the past few days, he thought. Then he held the elf's chin gently with his fingers, so that he gazed directly into those clear blue eyes of Legolas.

"Listen, Legolas," Aragorn started firmly. "If I am to be a king, and rule my kingdom without you, then I would rather choose to be an ordinary man with nothing but just you by my side. I shall never leave you. And you're no mere elf, you're my light, my love."

Legolas felt happy. He knew that Aragorn cared and loved him. And he couldn't ask Valar for anything more than that. He loved Aragorn dearly too. _But what about Arwen?!?_ His mind screamed. He couldn't bear to hurt his childhood friend Arwen.

Then Aragorn, as if he read Legolas' mind answered his question. "As for Arwen, she has been a caring and dear sister to me. I'm sure she'll understand us. All will be well. Trust me."

Those were the only words Legolas needed to hear. _Trust me._ Legolas felt as if a ton has been removed from his chest. He felt considerably lighter in his heart. He flashed a sweet and happy smile at his beloved man.

Aragorn, satisfied that his lover is no longer troubled, leaned down and gave Legolas a gentle yet affectionate kiss on the elf's soft, smooth and delicate lips. After a while, they broke apart and Legolas let himself to be pulled onto Aragorn's lap.

Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's strong but soft chest, while the man had his arms around Legolas' waist, holding him tightly and comforting him at the same time.

"Sleep, love. I'll take over the watch," Aragorn said softly to Legolas.

"Hannon le, Estel." whispered Legolas loud enough only for Aragorn to hear. It has been days before Legolas could sleep peacefully. His eyes were becoming unfocused as sleep claimed him slowly. "I love you."

Aragorn caught the final sentence. He smiled down fondly at the sleeping form he was cradling. "I love you too." He whispered back.

************************************************************************

 Done! My first LOTR fic. Aragorn and Legolas are just so cute together! =) Forgive the mistakes made there…Reviews plz?


End file.
